Four Emperors: The Pirate and the Requip Knight
by Giriko-99
Summary: One shot between the Pirate Captain of the Renegade Pirates and the famous and beautiful Fairy Queen. Rated T as their is some humor to it as well.


A/N: if you have read the story, "The Adventures of the Renegade Pirates", then you must know that I'm turning that into a one shot series called, "Four Emperors" series. Please do enjoy these fluffy one shot fics.

Also I'm using the same crew members along with the additional ladies. So please enjoy.

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

Cairo D. Mutzu, captain of the Renegade Pirates came to the town of Magnolia located in Fiore. He came here to have a stop after the crazy event in taking down Doflamingo in Dress Rosa with Trafalgar Law's alliance option.

Admiral Fujitora decided to let this one slide as Cairo didn't want to have another commotion repeating the same thing as the Marineford War. After all, the tall blind Marine Admiral wanted to get rid of the Shichibukai so its a win-win situation. Plus the citizens hated Doflamingo once the former toys have been turned back to their human forms.

The crew of course decided to stay there for one month and decided to head to another island. Law thanked them for their cooperation and Cairo just told him that he was just doing it for a friend. Call it an alliance but whenever you make an alliance with a yonko, Cairo calls it a friendship bond. He was just telling him that even if it is just a temporary alliance, to him it's nothing more than just friends sticking to one another.

Once the crew set sail, they've been on the sea for about three weeks. After that, it seems that these Renegade Pirates found land. Cairo told Ken Hawke to land the ship towards the port so he did. Once Ken did that, the whole crew hopped down towards the port.

"Man its nice to have some fresh air after being cramped inside that hull house for three weeks. Not that I hate the ocean but I wanted to look at something else besides blue water. Plus I want to walk on some land." said Jabra as he stretched.

"Quit complaining wolfy." said Garry.

"Huh. Wanna fight me?" retorted Jabra.

"You bet! I've never had the chance to beat the crap out of you and I would like to do that! Bring it on!" Garry retorted.

"Will you two stop your fighting -ya? I mean you two along with Kaku were really going at each other back in Dressrosa -ya. Plus you nearly destroyed the ship so I ain't tolerating on this hear me -ya?" said Cairo as he hopped down from the ship.

"Yeah yeah senchou." said the two.

"Good then. Now then time to start finding some clues as to where the hell we are. Sora did you find the name of this place -ya?"

"Yeah. This country is called Fiore. But if I'm correct, then we just landed in a town called Magnolia Town." said Sora.

"Alright. Time to start exploring around this place -ya. You guys split up into groups of three while I ride solo understand -ya?"

So they all split up into groups going in each direction. Cairo then jumped to one of the rooftops of the buildings and marveled at the busy streets of the lively town. Civilians going through each shop looking for some food. Others were happily chatting with their friends. He even spotted couples going around the area which meant that they're on a date. Cairo decided to hop around the roofs of the buildings just so that he could get a sense of what the town looked like.

You see, with him jumping around the roofs, he can easily navigate his way around the town as if it were second nature to him. As the Yonko was touring around the area, all of the towns people looked at the flying man.

"Whoa! I've never seen a man that can fly that much before! Just what is he?" said one person.

"I dunno man. But that's fucking amazing! He must have a lot of stamina to do that."

"But why is he flying that much?"

"Beats me. Maybe he's just exploring the town or something."

"A new comer?"

"Probably. I dunno."

As more whispers kept on, suddenly they heard a loud thump on the ground. As the dust cleared, all the locals saw a man with a black blazer with a red dress shirt and a silver tie. He wore black dress slacks along with white dress shoes. Around his waist is a white sash along with a matching white scarf around his neck. On his head is a white beret with the exception of some red strands of hair with yellow streaks painted on it. However, what caught the attention of many others are the two swords at the left side of his waist. As he looked up, they could see that this man had obsidian eyes along with what appears to be square zipper like teeth for the top half of his mouth (Like Di Roy's in Bleach) while the bottom half is just regular teeth. He also towered over the people as he stood at an impressive 7'4.

"Nice town -ya. Time to do a bit more exploring."

Cairo used his Geppo to jump off the buildings. As he was doing that he was enjoying the fresh air as well. Cairo landed on the ground and decided to go to a bar to have a drink and smoke some cigarettes. As he was sitting on the bar, everybody didn't pay much attention to him which he likes it that way. After all, if people knew that he was the infamous Buzzsaw Cairo, then everybody would go nuts and try to challenge him to a spar. Or grab the bounty over his head. Either way, he likes to not attract any attention.

He looked towards the bartender as he sat down on the stool like seat. As the Bartender was finished with cleaning his glass, he then looked towards the stranger with the fancy clothes. He's never seen anybody where such clothes before but the bartender didn't mind. If the customer is here, he'll serve whatever drink he has in mind.

"Oh welcome sir. What would you like to drink?" said the bartender.

"I would like to have a grasshopper cocktail -ya." Cairo replied to the bartender.

"Hmm are you sure? We have a Jack Rose cocktail. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Not really -ya. I like the Grasshopper. Suits my taste -ya."

"Grasshopper coming up."

As the bartender was making his grasshopper, Cairo didn't notice the person sitting two seats away from him. A young woman with red hair wearing armor and boots looked at the pirate sitting across from her left. This person is no other than Erza Scarlet, the famed Titania of Fairy Tail and Fairy Queen. She just looked at the fancily dressed man and viewed him as another customer who would probably flirt with her or something. After all, with her beauty and her curvaceous yet toned figure, she had some guys in suits ask her if the almighty Titania was dating anybody. Of course she said that she isn't in anybody right now because of all the S-Class Job requests she had to do. Those were basically hunting down pirates, sending them to prison, and having their bounties. But what she doesn't know is that this person whom she is staring at is actually the man she came to adore and be attracted to.

You see, there is one man that she would never kill nor send to prison. Who would that be? That's right! It is Buzzsaw Cairo. Whenever she looks at the poster of the wanted man, she could see him grinning like a loon. But that's what made her attracted into him. Sure the upper half of his square like shark teeth may be a turn off to some women but not to her. She believes that it suits him perfectly and it surprisingly made him dashingly handsome. If there were any news that related to him or even had his name mentioned, Erza would automatically demand the person to hand the newspaper over. Albeit scaring the person to the point of even threatening them a painful beating. That was really uncharacteristic of her. Even in her S-Class Jobs, the Titania heard many stories about this man. Some of the pirates whom she captured, were saying how she is on par with Cairo using the sword. Others say that if she ever fought him, Cairo will give her a run for her money using his twin cursed swords and wipe the floor clean.

Whatever the rumors and claims that she heard from the pirates, it made Erza want to meet him all the more. Is he such a good swordsman that these pirates claim to be? Or were they only tall tales?

When Cairo got his Grasshopper, he started to calmly drinking it minding his own business while admiring the jazz songs filling up the air. The thing about this captain is that he loves jazz music even though many of the others consider that an old man's songs. He, however, begs to differ on that part. During his life in Water 7 right before he went on to become part of Gazapo's crew, Cairo would always goes to jazz concerts and he even had some of their albums as well. In his opinion, Jazz is a true form of art. Even Gazapo loved jazz and the two would always go buy some jazz albums whenever there's a jazz stand on the island that they landed in.

"Hey I heard that the Renegade Pirates are here! Where are they huh?!" yelled a brutish voice.

"Yeah! I even heard that the infamous pirate captain is here! Where is he?!" said another person.

Everybody looked at the imposing figures and automatically all of the customers ducked underneath the table. Outside the door were five people and they all looked muscular looking pirates. It seems that they are part of some non-popular known crew. Cairo became frustrated that such a nice and calming atmosphere was shattered with a fuckin' mongrel. The yonko sighed and decided to get this done and over with.

"I guess I have no choice then -ya. Yo bartender -ya! If I take these guys out, that should be enough to pay the bills and what not. How's that -ya?" said the pirate.

"Um...sure thing sir. Please be careful."

"These guys are nothing towards me -ya."

Cairo calmly crushed his cigarette on the ashtray and faced those dumbass pirates. Cairo took out both of his twin cursed daito and looked at the men.

"Ken Kata: Ryu Mantora (Sword Kata: Dragon Mantra)!"

As Cairo swung his swords, he defeated those give real easily. He shook his heard while muttering about how these dumbass pirates don't fail to disappoint him.

"Bartender -ya. Trouble's over. Hope those pirates' bounties were enough to pay for the damages or what not -ya. Adios. Oh and the name is Cairo D. Mutzu by the way -ya. Please to meet you guys -ya."

Cairo left the bar while placing his twin cursed swords in the scabbards. When Erza heard him introduce himself, she automatically went after him.

"Wait!"

Cairo turned around and saw a beautiful red haired woman running towards him Cairo raised an eyebrow at her. What would she want with him?

"You said to yourself that you are Cairo D. Mutzu. Are you sure?" said Erza.

"Yeah -ya. Haven't you looked at my face -ya?" said Cairo.

"No. Your hat and scarf shadowed your face. I thought you are just somebody else."

"Oh my bad -ya. But why are you chasing me -ya?"

"Its quite embarrassing for me to say the least."

"Don't worry -ya. I won't laugh or anything. I'm all ears -ya."

"I actually am dying to meet you and now that I have the chance, I want to know more about you."

"Why gee thanks -ya. But let's talk somewhere else. How about that?"

Erza nodded and she told him to follow her towards the Fairy Tail guild. Cairo just followed her towards the guild and decided to pop another smoke.

So Erza and Cairo went towards the Fairy Tail Guild which was by far a grand and the nicest building to say. Way better than the ones at Water 7 right before he started to wreak havoc around the seas. As Erza and Cairo entered, Cairo heard somebody playing some music in the guild. Cairo recognized that certain tune. He busted the door open and spotted his crew over there hanging out with the Fairy Tail mages. Both Erza and Cairo were surprised at the scene they were witnessing.

Tark displayed his sniper skills towards Bisca and Alzack. They set up about 20 pieces of bottles in a line and Tark just nailed them without a problem. Bisca and Alzack were astonished by his sniper skills.

"Hehe! That's a piece of cake!" Tark said triumphantly while he had a stupid grin on his face.

"20 bottles in one shot! How could that be possible?" said Bisca.

"Hehe. I'm not called the Zero Bead Tark for nothing! How do you think I acquired 480 Million on my bounty?"

"Point taken."

"But I could show you two a few tricks up in my sleeve. How's that sound?"

"Awesome!" both Bisca and Alzack simultaneously said towards the yonko's sniper specialist.

On the other side of the guild, we find Sora and Natsu looking celebrating like goofballs. The two went at Erza and Cairo with their arms on their shoulders.

"Dude Erza! These pirates are awesome! I thought that they came here to fight us!"

"Natsu...um..." Erza tried to form up something in her mind but Sora butted in.

"Dude senchou! These mages know magic! Natsu knows how to use fire magic! How cool is that?!"

"Sora you would automatically be defeated by him if you two were to fight -ya."

"Buu~! You're no fun senchou!"

"I'm just saying -ya."

As the two guys went away, Ken was playing some tunes on the piano. As the mohawk pirate played, a certain silver haired beauty came to him and placed his drink on the top of the piano.

"Why thank you Mirajane." Ken said to silver haired beauty.

"Its no problem kind sir. Anything for a talented person." Mirajane smiled at him to which Ken blushed furiously.

As he kept on playing with his piano, Mirajane served drinks towards the other mages that were marveling at the skill of the young man.

"Don't you need a break Ken? I mean you've been playing on the piano for quite a while?" asked Mirajane.

"Oh no my sweet dear. In fact I love the piano and I could go on all day without having my fingers to go sore." Ken said to her while giving her a dashing smile.

"You really liked that melody don't you?"

"It is. My dad used to play it for my mom and I when I was a young kid. Now that he is no longer here anymore, my dad told me to play this and perfect it to the best of my abilities before he died. Now that I did, I'm hoping that my dad is proud of me."

"I'm sure he is."

"Oh and didn't you know that I'm actually a huge fan of yours Miss Mirajane?"

"Really? I've had some mages from different guilds tell me that but I'm quite surprised that a pirate actually follows it. I'm quite surprised."

"Well my lovely lady, I don't want to be rude but I have this question in my mind. Are you single?" asked Ken.

This brought the attention of the other mages. Mirajane was quite the idol as she was asked to do some photo shots as a swimsuit model for the Sorcerer Magazine. But many couldn't get a date with the Demon Take Over mage since she was either uninterested in them or her brother scared them away with his overly protective nature towards her. Luckily Elfman didn't hear that question as he was busy wrestling with Uhin.

"Hmm...yes I am. Want to come to my room later tonight?"

Ken was surprised about this but nonetheless, now is his chance. He gently took Mirajane's soft and delicate hand and kissed it. She giggled at his gentleman nature and he smiled.

"It would be an honor Mirajane."

While Mirajane and Ken were talking, Elfman and Uhin were busy doing some arm wrestling. Bets were flying around these two to see who would win this round.

"Show us that power Uhin! I heard Fishmen have a killer strong muscles!"

"Come on Elfman! You got this!"

"Don't lose Uhin!"

"Don't lose to a pirate Elfman!"

Uhin and Elfman had sweat pouring down on their heads as their muscles flexed. You could easily see the veins on their arms as they are trying to overpower each other. But it seems that Uhin got the upper hand on this titanic struggle. The moment Uhin slammed Elfman's hand on the table, the said furniture smashed to bits. After the victory, Uhin gave a helping hand to Elfman which he gladly took it.

"I may have lost the battle, but not the war. I acknowledged my defeat as a man." said Elfman.

"You're not that bad Elfman. You really gave me the struggle there. So how about another round?" Uhin said to the muscular guy.

"I'm in." Elfman grinned at this rematch.

As they got themselves another table, the two went at it again and the bets went flying again.

"I can't believe that these two idiots would go again." Lucy sighed.

"That's their way of expressing their friendship." said Mina.

"But its really foolish of how they express it. They could easily find other ways of doing things." said Evergreen.

As the three were conversing, Mina saw Levy having a blush whenever she looked at Gajeel. It seems that Gajeel wasn't paying attention towards the two women as he was enjoying a meal cooked by Mirajane. Of course it was sans iron. He may be an iron dragon slayer, but he prefers his meals without any iron in it even though he likes that metal.

"Oh my Levy-chan. Am I going to presume that you have your eyes set on somebody?" said Mina.

Levy became a sputtering mess when she said that.

"I won't tell anybody okay? It's between the two of us after all."

"I hope you keep that promise Mina-san." said Levy.

Garry was masterfully cooking some meals for the guild so that Mirajane wouldn't have the stress of having to cook and make drinks for everybody. All the guild mages were in awe as they saw the cook do his wonders. Garry was the best cook in the ship and also notorious for using the Arts of the Red Leg. As he was making the meal with flamboyance and grace, all the ladies had some eye candy towards the chef of the Renegade Pirates. As he was done, he wiped the sweat from the brow with his arm. After he was finished with making the meal, one of them asked him,

"Um...Garry-san. Are you single?"

"Yes my beautiful lady."

"I want to know you more Garry-san! I've come to adore you and look up to you!" said a purple haired woman.

"Hmmm...I wouldn't mind about it. But I need to know the name of the lady that asked me for a date."

"J-Jude Wildstorm sir!" said the now identified woman.

"Alright then. How about a first date tomorrow?" said Garry.

Jude was now all red on the face but this is her chance to have it! To have a date with the handsome cook of the crew is one of her dreams but now she can have her dream come true!

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too my beautiful lady." Garry said with a wink making her faint with a happy face.

While that was going on, Yula was flirting with Gray making Juvia really mad. She already considered Lucy to be her love rival but she doesn't need another one to have Gray's affections!

"Oh Gray~. I like how your body forms you know~? Really sexy and appealing for the right woman~." Yula said to him as she seductively started to show more skin to him.

"Unhand him at once Love Rival!" Juvia yelled at Yula but she wasn't backing down.

"Oh Juvia-chan is jealous of our lovers relationship Gray~. What should we do about this?" Yula said more seductively.

Juvia was really pissed at her now! There's no way that she would let that seductive devil steal her Gray-sama away from her! The two then started to fight over Gray while the poor ice mage and stripper wanted to get out of this predicament.

"Well will you look at that? Those two are getting along just fine." Kaku said as he was polishing his twin blades.

"Tch. By getting along you mean ripping their hair out, and getting into a cat fight. Yeah that's plenty a hell to get along with." Jabra replied gruffly.

Kaku continued to clean his blade while Cana decided to jump into the conversation.

"Oh but let them be. Its funny letting Juvia get riled up." Cana replied as she chug another mug full of beer.

"Heh. I see that you have fine tastes in beer Cana." Jabra replied to him while showing his feral grin.

"You two. You pirates really do know how to pick the best alcohol. I should join you guys sometimes." said Cana with an equal grin.  
"Hmm. But we don't drink all the time on the ship. We usually crash fancy parties and drink to our hearts content while our senchou eats a shit load of food."

"But you know. I heard all about you in Enies Lobby and I was wondering if you are such a beast in battle or the other way?"

"Hehehe. Don't ask such a seductive question to a stranger. I might just do it." Jabra said with a cocky grin.

"I would look forward to it."

As Kaku was cleaning his blade, he was approached by Lisanna. She looked towards the former CP9 member in awe and decided to strike a conversation with him.

"So Kaku-san. I've heard that you can turn into a giraffe back in Enies Lobby. Is it true?"

"Pretty much. Albeit I transform into a human-animal hybrid form as it is my Devil Fruit powers."

"Really interesting."

The kept up their conversation about other topics along with their adventures. Zerry on the other hand was lazily swirling his mug fill with beer in it. He was just admiring the view of the chaos in the guild as it was just pure entertainment for him. He was enjoying the way his girlfriend, Yula, was wreaking havoc. He wasn't really jealous since he knows that Yula loves him and that she likes to flirt with other men. It was in her nature after all but she always preserves the best kind of flirting for her fishman of a boyfriend.

"It seems that you have nobody to talk to." said a gruff voice. It was Laxus

"Its fine. I don't mind it Laxus." Zerry replied lazily.

"But lets get to know each other. By the way, I haven't seen any fishmen before. I always believed that those were just mentioned in myths."

"That's what everybody thinks. Its just that humans don't really visit Fishman Island that much because they labeled us as freaks or the like. But things have changed thanks to Luffy and his crew."

"I could tell. Actually there was one person that I've met up with during my adventures. She is a fishwoman and I believe her name is Anne."

"Really. I haven't of that one."

"Well she is quite the predator. I believe she is a shark if I'm not mistaken."

The moment Laxus said shark, Zerry stopped playing with his mug. He was scared stiff at that mention because in Fishman Island, sharks are the craziest, whether man or woman. But his mother is actually a shark and he is always scared of his mother whenever Zerry did something wrong. Cairo even mentioned that she is even scary when you piss her off.

"Did I mention something that I shouldn't have?" Laxus asked the scared fishman.

"I'd rather not meet her. Sharks are scary." Zerry's body turned white.

Ain on the other hand was showing Wendy her potions and medicine as the Sky Dragon Slayer was interested in medicine.

Cairo and Erza looked towards the crowd and the two were really shocked to see them mash together like puzzle pieces.

"Well that was...interesting -ya. Don't you think Erza?" Cairo said to the Knight.

"Indeed."

Cairo and Erza went towards one of the tables and decided to chat with each other for a while. As the two conversed, Cairo spotted a mini sized old man. Cairo didn't know who he was but something clicked in his brain.

" _Small guy but looks can be deceiving. White hair and has a grandfatherly feel to him. This guy must be Makarov. The Master of Fairy Tail._ " Cairo thought in his mind.

"Alright children listen up! As you know there is a special guest here today and I want you guys to be on your best behavior while they are here to stay."

"Who would that be Master?" Evergreen asked Makarov.

"He is here. Rather the Yonko is here. I could tell that the rest of you had fun with the crew."

"Wait. What is a Yonko?" asked Natsu.

"The Yonko are basically the Four Emperors of the Sea, Natsu. There are four of them as the name states. Right now, we are graced with the presence of the Renegade Pirate Captain, Buzzsaw Cairo D. Mutzu. The other three are Grace Evaline of the Evaline Pirates, Kou Scabb of the Checkered Pirates, and Yujiro D. Shanks, son of the infamous former Yonko of the Red Haired Pirates, Shanks and his wife Makino." said a voice which everybody looked at. It was no other than Master Makarov.

Cairo grinned at small old man. He could tell that this guy isn't to be trifled with even if he is short in stature. He then used his Geppo technique from his position shocking Erza. As she fell on her butt, everybody spotted Cairo right in front of Makarov. Cairo grinned crazily at the man showing his infamous shark like teeth.

"Yo! Nice to meet you -ya!"

The whole guild face faulted at the way he greets the Master. The whole crew shook their heads as they are always used to him greeting people like this.

"What the hell type of greeting is that you damn saw freak?!" Garry yelled at Cairo.

He threw a spatula at him while Cairo still had that stupid grin on his face. His head started to form a lump on his head but it seems that the Yonko didn't really notice or cared for that matter.

"But he knows us -ya!" Cairo retorted back.

"Still. It seems that greeting of yours looked like you were about to attack him chainsaw freak." Jabra

"Can it wolfy -ya."

"You wanna go huh? Let's settle the score!" Jabra's body was covered in red flames.

"Bring it -ya! I've trained my ass off for two years and I'm not afraid to cut down a damn over egotistical wolf -ya!" Cairo's body was covered in blue flames.

The whole guild sweat dropped at the interaction between the two pirates but it seems that Ain hit them on the head.

"Does this happen all the time between these two idiots?" Lucy asked.

"Its a daily occurrence. Albeit, Garry and Uhin have rivalries to them as well. The four would always fight whenever we try to kick the asses of the Marines. Those four would be enough to destroy the island had Ain not interfered in their fight." Zerry explained it to the Celestial Mage making her sweat drop.

"Great. We already invited four monsters into our town. Let's just hope they don't try and destroy it." Lucy was really scared at what these guys are capable of doing.

As the two got their beating from Ain, they stopped in their little fight. Ain is like the mother of two troublesome kids which is like that each and everyday on the ship.

"So you know all about us eh -ya? I could even see the wanted posters of our crew in this guild -ya."

"You sure do resemble your late Captain, Gazapo D. Beytle." said Makarov.

"Well oyaji wanted me to become his successor of taking the title so I went ahead."

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you."

"Now that you mentioned oyaji, he did tell me something about giving you this letter before he left. I don't know what's in that letter since he instructed me not to open it until the crew stops here in Magnolia. Hold on just a sec."

Cairo rummaged through the inside pockets of his blazer until he got it out. He gave it to Makarov which the Master of the Guild gladly accepted. He opened up the letter and decided to read the letter out loud.

"To Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild,

As you know I'm no longer here anymore once this letter is finished. You see I'm growing old now and I've been having this terminal illness when I was just 18 years old. Now that I'm 56 I want to give you my farewells to all of the Mages in Fairy Tail. Give my regards to that old man Gildarts. I know he'll miss me with us having some fights while I was here in Magnolia. He's a nice fella to hang out around.

When I mentioned about myself being 56 years old, its quite young to say the least in terms of civilian status. However, with me being a pirate and now a Yonko, that age is considered old. Some pirate crews have members that don't live that much. They either die around their early twenties or their thirties. But the most important thing is that I have fun. After all, I haven't experienced the whole world just yet so that's one of the things I wanted to accomplish in my bucket list. Now that I have already done that, I also assembled my treasured family, the Renegade Pirates. They are quite the fun group as I treat them like they were my own children and they look up to me as a father figure to them which I take pride in. I enjoy their antics and rivalries. I treasured the moments, whether good or bad, small or big. We did deeds that are honorable even though the World Government doesn't want to admit it and still call us evil just because we are pirates. But I couldn't give two shits about them. They are just a bunch of old damn geezers trying to promote of what they think is called 'Justice'. To me that's nothing more than a crime.

Ah. But anyways. The memories of the Guild were quite fantastic to say. Is Natsu still the brat he is? Is Gray still having that obnoxious stripping habit? Is Mirajane still a punk as I remembered? Elfman gaining some confidence in himself? I would like to see him gain the ability to protect others from harm."

It seems that all of the guild members were laughing at the remarks that Gazapo mentioned in the letter. Natsu, and Gray had tick marks on their heads while Mirajane had that sweet but yet scary smile plastered on her face. Everybody, minus the Renegade Pirates, froze in fear. He surely doesn't let go of fond memories does he? Elfman just puffed his chest out while proclaiming that he is already a man towards the deceased pirate captain.

"Now Makarov may have my head for this because I didn't mention to him about my two month stay here in Magnolia. I actually stopped here to do some training of my Devil Fruit Powers so that I can take down Kaido. He is already on the move and I promised to myself that I have to get rid of him. Once I got that taken care of, I then take out that damn Blackbeard and his damn crew along with Big Mom. I didn't really take out Shanks because he basically inspired me to become a Pirate just like the current Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. Now that I have taken them out, Kou and Grace already took their spots along with myself as the current Yonko.

But now it seems that my time is up. Sorry that I didn't keep my promise of returning to you guys so that I could help out in taking out Tartaros. There were so many things that went on in the New World. My crew and I had to stop some slavery in parts of some of the islands while we have our flag raised above them so that we can protect them from harm. I had to deal with that annoying ass Navy Admiral, Kizaru on one event. That was really something none of my crew really wanted to remember. We were nearly killed by him along with the Marines. Surely you must have been disappointed to say the least as I always keep my promises and that I'll never make one if I don't keep them. But alas, I give you my apologies.

Anyways. I have to go now. I'll see you guys later on the afterlife.

Yours truly,

\- Gazapo D. Beytle, aka " The Diamond Cutter" and Yonko of the Renegade Pirates."

Makarov sighed at this.

"If Gazapo were to look at us right now, I have to say to him that he has nothing to apologize. I read news about the New World and the dangers it possesses. Surely there would be sporadic events that would likely pop up." said Makarov.

"The New World is only for those who have guts, power, might, and will. Its a wild horse to tame alright." said Jabra while he was picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Well it seems that you guys have come here safely. How long are you going to stay here?"

"About a month -ya. We always stay at an island for a month -ya." said Cairo.

"I see. Well then. I hope you enjoy your stay here as much as you like."

"Thanks Makarov-san." Ain said to the old man.

The celebrations continued and it seems that Cairo and Jabra decided to have a boxing match. Out of nowhere, there was the boxing ring and Sora is the ref. Cairo took off his blazer, shirt, tie, scarf, beret, and his slacks anime style. Once he got his clothes out of the way, it revealed Cairo in his red flame designed boxing shorts and in his yellow and black designed boxing shoes. Already his fists were covered in boxing gloves while his red and yellow unruly spiky hair stood out like fire.

"Alright! Place your bets in to see who would win in four rounds!" Sora said towards the crowd and already bets went flying.

Once all the bets were in, Zerry counted how much money they threw down for the two fighters. Once he got that recorded, Cairo and Jabra went at it like there's no tomorrow. Erza sighed as the person who she came to admire was now fighting his rival in a crazy boxing match.

"But that's one of the things that I like about him." Erza muttered to herself.

As the night came around, the guild members along with the pirates went their separate ways. Cairo waited for Erza to finish up with whatever she was doing. As she appeared, Cairo smiled at her making the Fairy Queen blush. He then decided to go find an inn but Erza seem to have some other plans.

"You're going to be spending some time with me my lovely man. Plus I would like to know you a lot more."

"Oh but I can't-"

"Don't worry Cairo. You can stay in my place instead of having to stay in an inn."

Cairo decided to not fight about it. As the two went towards her inn, they decided to hit the sack as they were both exhausted from all that partying. Cairo and Erza spent more time together during their month stay here in Magnolia and they went to many dates. The two grew closer together and many of the guild members were happy that she finally found somebody to be by her side. One night the two made love in her place and they were happy about it. The night before he and his crew would leave Magnolia, he asked her this question.

"Erza. Would you like to sail around the world with me or will you stay here with your family -ya?"

"I don't know Cairo-kun. I mean I love you and all but I will miss my friends and the bonds I have made here in Fairy Tail."

"Leaving love ones and family isn't easy Erza -ya. Think about it. I'll wait for your answer."

The next morning, Cairo and the crew packed up their stuff but before they left, Erza came with her luggage and this surprised Cairo.

"Erza. Are you sure -ya?"

"I am. Besides, I want to experience this adventure with you. I know I'll miss my family but I would like to go to the sea with you."

"Then come on -ya. Welcome aboard."

Erza smiled at him and the couple left Magnolia and into the sea. Erza and Cairo would visit Magnolia every month just to see how everybody is doing. They have two sons, Gazapo and Al and they became expert swordsmen as Erza and Cairo trained them. Gazapo would later become the next "Diamond Cutter" in honor of the late senchou, Gazapo D. Beytle while Al became took over the position of his father as senchou and Yonko of the second generation Renegade Pirates. As the crew members progressed in their age, they decided to finish up with their adventures. The rest of the members of the first generation Renegade Pirates decided to settle down in Magnolia as they call it their home. Everybody was content and happy with their current lives. Especially Cairo and Erza. The two went through thick and thin as they promised in their marriage years ago. They went through happiness, sadness, pain, arguments, adventures and most of all, they loved each other dearly. No couples are perfect but they strive each and everyday to be perfect no matter the cost.

"I'm glad to be wedded to you my husband."

"Same here Erza. I'm glad to have you by my side."

The two smiled at each other and shared a love filled kiss. This ends their story.


End file.
